Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as server trays, server chassis, server sleds, server blades, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can be slid into and out of the server rack (i.e., a sled), and various cables such as input/output cables, network cables, power cables, etc., can connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module can contain one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules can include hardware circuitry for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, power supplies, etc. Each computing module may require an individual corresponding input/output interface for communicating with a network, other computing modules, or various computer server components.
Each computing module can be connected to a network such as an Ethernet network. Ethernet has been the most widely used networking standard for connecting computers in both Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs). Ethernet devices can communicate by transmitting data packets, which comprise blocks of data that are individually sent and delivered. Ethernet defines a number of wiring and signaling standards using a common addressing format.